


LA CIENEGA.

by HORRIBLEKIDZ



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Future, M/M, Stripper, photographer, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HORRIBLEKIDZ/pseuds/HORRIBLEKIDZ
Summary: glitz and glamour on cam singin' in la la land accidentally made a name-: ✧ :-゜・．⛧━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━⛧alex is a 23 year old stripper.tyler is a 26 year old world renowned photographer.tyler was just paid to do a job.alex reeled him in.⛧━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━⛧suggestive themes
Relationships: alex standall/tyler down
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**_"Touch me, touch me, don't be sweet."_ **

****  


It was a usual day for Alex. Woke up, ate breakfast. Got ready for work. Alex was also known at his workplace as 'ALEXXX THE ANGEL'. Alex was a male stripper. Aged 23, he decided this is what he wanted to do with his life. He's gay so, he sees no problem in this. He hates his boss. His boss is an asshole. He doesn't let that set him off from his 'passion' though. He was sure about this since he heard his best friend Val was a camgirl.

It was also a usual day for Tyler. Woke up, brushed teeth, fed himself and his best friend and roommate Cyrus. Got ready for work. Tyler was more. Ordinary. He's a photographer. Boring, straight photographer. Aged 26, he'd been passionate about this job since high school. Worked as the student life photographer. Sure, none of his peers particularly liked him since he was practically a stalker but. He didn't let that set him off from his own passion.

But, how do these two completely different lives intertwine? One day. Two emails. That usual day was their first interaction. The moment Alex set his eye on Tyler. The moment Tyler questioned everything about himself. One fateful day set up an entire set of relationships.

How'd it happen? Tyler was being paid a shit ton to photograph a strip club for their website. To bring more exposure and to just also have the photos for stock photo websites. Tyler had never been to a strip club, hell the most action he got was from himself and jacking off every so often. It wasn't that part that interested him though. He just needed the money. So, he took the offer. This strip club? Alex worked there and happened to be on duty that day.

From there, their adventure begins.


	2. angel's awakening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is introduced.

_****_ ****

**_"I'm the king of everything, you know my tongue is a weapon"_ **

"Alex. Alex, wake up. Ugh. ALEXANDER DEAN STANDALL WAKE THE FUCK UP." Val, my roommate, shouted at me this morning. I jolted awake when she screamed my full name. "Val, you know I hate it when you use my whole fucking name. What's so urgent at what." I blinked and looked at my phone. 7:35 AM "7:30 in the morning?" I asked, yawning. I didn't start work until like, noon. Or at least I didn't need to go. I don't actually go on until 5, so I spend most time talking to the other workers backstage. Val scoffed and shook her head. "You passed out on the couch again and my gin is gone. Were you drinking again? You need to stop that." She said. I rolled my eyes and sat up, stretching. "Gin isn't even that alcoholic. It's like, 75% distilled. It's not that bad." I retorted, standing up. Val's shorter than me by a lot. I'm 5'9 and she's 5'2. She looked up at me and put a hand on my chest, stopping me. "Stop drinking Lex. It won't solve anything." She spat out, with a scowl on her face. She took her hand off me and sat on the couch. 

I walked into my bedroom and stood in front of my closet. My closet had a weird dynamic to it. I either dress like a gay grandad, a closeted high schooler or a slut. There's never any in between. I started spacing out, staring into the abyss of grey and colored clothing. Do I really wanna go to work today? Yes, I need to make money for half the rent and for groceries. Do me and Val even cook? Half the time, no. Ramen or takeout. But we sometimes feel like cooking what we can. Do I really drink that much? I don't seem to think so. Val, on the other hand, does. What does she know? I snap out of my thoughts when I hear my phone ringing. I quickly picked something out of my closet and answer my phone. "Hello?.. Mhm... Okay... Yeah, I'll be there.. Bye." Boss call. Telling me some photographer's coming in to take pictures of the place tonight. I'll be on display since I'm one of the best. Hoping the photographers a guy so I can flirt him up. Being gay and most of the other workers here being girls doesn't really help but girls are great in general so, I'm okay with it.

"Val, can you make breakfast?" I yelled from my room. Thinking about what's to come later, I should eat breakfast for once to make sure I don't feel sluggish at work. "Yeah sure. What do you want?" Val yelled back. "Surprise me. Love you!" I yelled back. Me and her had a dynamic that worked. I've know Valeria since freshman year. She was a sophomore who rode my bus. Defended me quite often from getting bullied. She was my savior. Skip ahead to senior year, she failed her's so she was held back. That's where we really got to hang out a lot, considering we were finally in the same grade. She's a year older than me but I'm still taller than her so. I have that against her. I walked back out into the living room and sat on the couch, looking through my phone. "So Lex, why do you want breakfast today? You almost never eat breakfast." Val asked, looking up from the pan of eggs she was frying. I looked over at her. "Special kinda day I guess. Photographers coming in to get pics of the place and I'm the staple model of the club." I responded, shrugging. Her eyes lit up thought. Not sure why, wasn't that much of a big deal. "Lex that sounds so fucking cool! Why aren't you more excited??" I shrugged. "Didn't seem that big of a deal to me I guess." She turned the stove on low and did almost a mini trot to my, grabbing my hands. "It's a big fucking deal! You're gonna be the poster child for that club! The one people will Know!!!" Her voice is very enthusiastic. I smiled, thinking about it. "Okay, I guess it's bigger than I anticipated." She pulled me into a hug and I hug back. I guess this is a pretty big thing.


	3. coffee and monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is told from tyler's perspective.

**__**

**_"Pose, you've gotta save your reputation"_ **

**  
**

Beep. Beep. Beep. I'm woken up by the usual alarm. It's 5:45 AM. Prime wake up time. I work from home mostly, if I'm not out taking pictures for work. Otherwise, I spend time editing pictures to turn in for work or doing other Things. Important work I guess. I begin the day as usual, shower, brush teeth. Deal with the mess that's known as my hair. Something about it is just always. Everywhere. Especially in the mornings. Once I get it figured out, I make my way into the kitchen. My roommate, or rather housemate, Cyrus isn't awake yet. Obvious. He's almost never awake until about noon. 

I make coffee, enough for me and him. Then I make my way back into my room and to my desk. Today I don't really have work. It's an editing kind of day. Going through my computer, you don't find much. Just the usually files and folders. "Projects", "Photos", "Completed". "Things To Edit". We don't talk about that last one. Private stuff there. So I start my day off with coffee and get straight to editing. After a few hours, I'll finish off whatever project I'm working on. Send it off to whoever's paying me to do it and check for new emails. 

Skip ahead, it's 5:48 PM now. Finished everything I had to get done and sent it off. Started checking emails and found a new one. "Shit..." I mumbled out loud to myself. I crack a smile and start laughing. "Hey, Cyrus! Come look at this shit!" I shouted, hoping Cyrus'll hear me. "Hang on dude, I'll be there!" I hear back. Cyrus is an interesting character. Met him freshman year, strange way. We both ended up in a bullshit class our school had for the kids they thought were gonna shoot up the school or kill themselves. Alternative Strategies and Solutions. Also acronym-ed as "ASS Class." Really poor naming. Anyways, met Cyrus since I complimented his art and shared some of the same ideals as him. He was your standard outcast. Punk, anarchist. Really cool artist. We became friends and at some point I even went out with his sister for like, a day.

Flash forward, we survived with killing someone or ourselves and now we live together. Moved from Cali to NY. We survive off each other, paying half the rent and he cooks. He made his way into my room and poked his head in "Yo. What am I lookin at?" He asked. I motioned to my computer, at the open email. I watched as he skimmed through it and ended up laughing as well. "Shit Ty, gonna take the offer? Maybe you can pick up a stripper and finally lose your v." He said, a dumb smirk on his face. I punched his arm playfully. "Hey, that'd be cheating. But I'm gonna take the offer anyways. Giving me a lot of money to do it so, may as well." I replied, looking back at the monitor. "Alright man, don't get a boner when you go" Cyrus teased, leaving the room. I shook my head and smiled. Though it hopefully won't be an issue, I'll keep it in mind. Tomorrows the day. 


End file.
